The Lost and the Found
by The Dragon King
Summary: Ky, an excellent warrior, befriended a powerful dragon, the Blitzkrieg. After his village finds out, he is almost killed and then banished. After flying through a terrible storm, he finds a new family in Berk, and possibly new love. Yet will his past try to interfere with his future? OCxRuffnut and HiccupxAstrid
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story i have been thinking of starting, enjoy.**

**Found**

Ky, a young dirty blonde haired boy was setting up and getting ready for a raid in the middle of the night. It had been an uneventful night without a cloud in the sky. Then everything went downhill from there. The dragon masses have gotten larger recently that was right now unknown. Ky had a tough exterior and a fair build carrying two swords his grandfather got for his recent birthday and wore black armor with dark cloth. He work dark fur shoes that kept his feet warm where he lived. He had one piece of shoulder armor. With all this black and armor, he seemed like and assassin except he had no hood to complete the outfit. There was only two reasons why he wore what he did, that was outcast raids and dragons. The death of the dragons queen only seemed to push masses of dragons into the main land which is 50 miles east of their nest.

This area did not have a night fury to fend off the Blitzkrieg, one of the most deadly dragons originating in the Germanic area. This dragon short streams of lightning or balls of energy. It was a dark chrome blue color and had some features close to the night fury, such as its head. It was more triangular then the night furys' and had blue eyes instead of green. In other cases it has no other known appearances due to getting to close you die instantly from its blast. Lucky for this area, none have been sighted... so far.

Anyway, Ky gets ready to fend for his people being the best fighter for his age group and runs out the for to only run into a Nadder, which looks curious at him to only blast searing hot fire his way, which only lasted so long when Ky dodged it and landed a blow in the eye of the beast. It then screeched in pain and smacked Ky into a wall with its tail. Before he could get up, the Nadder flew away. That was then when Ky notice the sounds of a battle erupt around him. His uncle then came behind him grabbed him. "You know your father would kill me if he knew his son was fighting dragons at age 15."

"Well he is not alive to kill you, is he. Nor is my mother."

"Well get inside I smack you over the head with my hammer."

"I can fend for myself, I don't need to be babied anymore. I can fight..."

That was when Ky noticed it, the fire gleaming off a fast flying object coming right for him. Without thinking, Ky pushed his uncle to the ground and the lightning stuck the building right in front of him. The shock wave of the blast sent Ky flying and hitting a tree. Ky lifted his head to see a net laying on the ground. He got up and grabbed it and got ready for the beast to come for another strike. He then located the dragon that he could only guess was the Blitzkrieg heading straight for him. He got ready for the beast to strike. He saw the sign and threw the net which caught it. I was going so fast that it plunged right into Ky and they flew down the valley into a forest. The last thing Ky remember was too getting caught in the net and hitting the ground first and rolling. The last thing he heard was men shouting his name.

* * *

The sound of wildlife filled the air as the light filled the valley, birds chirping and the rustling of shrubs as deer walked through them. The only thing out of the ordinary was a dragon and teen caught together in a net. The first to wake however was Ky. He woke up groggy and had no idea where he was, until he felt some of his body next to a large warm mass. He then got up and it took him 5 minutes to untangle himself and get his hair out of his eyes. He looked around and saw the blue mass that he must have slept next to for the ending hours of the night. It was indeed the Blitzkrieg. He pulled his sword out with his right hand to only have it sting like hell so he dropped it. When he looked down at his right hand, it was indeed purple and blue showing that it was broken. "Uncle is going to be so happy knowing I broke my hand capturing a dragon."

When he looked up he saw the blue eye he was expecting looking back at him. He grabbed one of the sword quickly with his left hand and took time to examine the dragon. It had a triangular-ish head and had seven small, sharp spikes poking out the back of its head. It was injured at the base of its wing due to the rope ripping at its body during impact. The blood that seeped out of the wound was purple-red. Its body type was exactly like the Night Furys except it did not have tail fins. Ky then looked at the eye ready to take the life of this creature. Yet when he looked in the eye of this beast, he did not see endless destruction and death that he thought that he would see. He only saw the pain that the dragon was in. Then a thought came to mind, "I can't believe I am even thinking about doing this." The dragon closed its eye ready to meet its doom only to hear the blade coming down and cutting the rope.

When the last strand to free the Blitzkrieg was then cut, the Dragon leaped onto the boy to only grab the swords with its paws and threw them a good 50 feet away. The dragon then looked at the boy with no hate. but observed him with curiosity. The Dragon the saw him no threat and lifted his paw off of him. Ky backed against a tree and started to take a hidden blade out of his belt. The dragon saw this as a threat and started to snarl until Ky grabbed the blade and showed it fully. The dragon started to lift both wings up until it grunted due to the pain. Ky then chucked the blade a good distance away and the dragon lowered its wings with difficulty. Ky got up to get a closer look at the wing, yet the dragon backed away with a cautious look in its eyes. He took a step closer and the dragon only backed away further and expanded its wings and attempted to fly. The only made it 5 ft. off the ground when it came crashing down again. The dragon huffed in anger. "You either trust me, or you can never fly again."

The seemed to weigh its options and Ky stuck his handout a mere inch away from the dragons snout. It tried to sense any hostility in the boy but came up with nothing. The dragon completed the bond by touching the boys hand and when Ky felt this, he looked up and so did the Blitzkrieg. He pulled out a small bottle with clear liquid in it. Ky opened it up and started to pour it all over the wound and its started to sizzle. Ky then took off his cape and wrapped it around the wound located at the base of he wing. When Ky was finished the dragon nudges him in the stomach and showed its appreciation. Just as that was done, the stomach of both of them started to growl with the need of food. "How about I got grab some food from home." All the dragon did was grunt in agreement.

* * *

**With Ky**

Ky walked for a while through the woods and look at awe at how far he traveled from the village located at a top of a large hill. When he made it back to the village, he snuck back to his home and opened the door. He peered through the crack of the door and saw that no one was home. He walked in and grabbed a basket of fish and was starting to head out when his Uncle came through the door. "Uncle... I was just getting ready toooooo... Go for a camping trip."

"Your going camping with a basket of fish and nothing else? That seems a little radical even with your broken hand, isn't it"

"You know that I was going to grab other things for my trip, and you noticed my broken hand?"

"You flew out of your village, I expected a little more than just a broken hand. Anyway, what about that dragon. Did it get away? Did you kill it?"

"It-It got away. I was out last night searching for it and came up with nothing. I should get going, I need to set up so i have time before the cold weather sets in and I regret it."

"Sure, sure. Just one thing, bring go down to the healers and grab some medical supplies you may need on this trip."

"No Prob."

With all of that said, Ky left his uncle alone and started to head to the healers. As he approached the healers quarters, a young lady was leaving the building. "Is the healer there? I need to go grab some medical supplies for may camping trip I am taking."

The young lady answered, "She is available for whatever you may need."

"Thank you." Ky then walked into the building and saw the healer sitting in a chair by the wall. She was small and an elder for some time. "How may I help you child."

"I am here to get some medical supplies. Do you have any that I may use for the time being?"

"Only if you give me something in return, an errand perhaps." He old voice sent shivers down his spine. "I need you to send these herbs down to my apprentice so she may study them for future use."

"I will do that right now." Ky grabbed the herb the healer picked up and the grabbed all that he need for the trip, including the most important item he needed, stitching equipment. With that, he nodded showing his appreciation and left to find the apprentice. It only took him five minutes to find the young lady. He approached her and said nothing as he gave her the herbs.

"Thank you." After that was said he stopped and was about to look around, yet he did not. Ky just kept walking til the end of the village and entered the forest.

* * *

It took Ky 30 minutes to locate the Blitzkrieg again, it was resting when it heard the young boy again. This time he had a familiar scent that he carried with him. It was the intoxicating smell of fish. Ky then laid down the basket and kicked it to the ground for the dragon to enjoy. Yet he did not prepare for the reaction the dragon game. It grabbed the first fish and fling it towards Ky. Ky caught it and looked at the fish and gave a questioning look back to the dragon. The dragon the motioned towards it and licked his lips. "No-no-no-no-noooo. I am not going to eat a raw fish." All the dragon did was lick its lips again and chomped down on the air. The boy just shrugged and thought 'What could go wrong'. Ky took a big bite out of the side of the fish and almost gagged it out. Her then swallowed with all of his force and succeeded. It sent shivers down his spine from the taste. He then threw the fish back at the dragon and it snapped in its mouth.

The dragon started towards the fish and Ky went towards the injured wing. "Spread your wing as best as you can so I can seal the wound." The dragon spread its wing and Ky took off Its bandage. The wound healed a little and the liquid he poured on it kept it from getting infected. This made Ky think, all he has been calling the dragon was 'Blitzkrieg' or just 'it'. So he decide to give him a name.

"So I've been thinking. Would you mind if I give you name?" All the dragon did was lift his head out of the fish basket and nudge the boy.

"Would the name Khutu, it seems like a nice name."

The dragon finished his basket of fish and looked at his young human with a accepting expression. "Glad you like it." The rest of the afternoon was spent laying down enjoying each others company.

* * *

**That would be the end of chapter 1, which I hope you liked. Review and give me comments on what you think so far. I would deeply appreciate your opinion, well if it is positive on my story. Also Fav. and Follow. **

**Next chapter, we take a look at Berk and all the characters you all like. Maybe something will happen...**

**Thanks, The Dragon King **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope all of you enjoyed chapter 1, I also saw that a couple of people favored it and that it is being followed. Yet as of now, no one has reviewed it, which I really wanted to see. This chapter is in berk, enjoy.**

* * *

**New Love?**

Light shined over all of the home in Berk. The frost on the ground was thawing and the warmth woke up people with a pleasant surprise. Yet one boy wasn't woken by the heat of the sun, but by a lick to the face. "Toothless, I'm up, I'm up." With that the dragon stopped and started jumping around and went to find his prosthetic tail and saddle. Once he looked around a while he found it and took if to Hiccup. "You ready for our morning flight i see." Toothless jumped around and confirmed that he wanted to be in the clouds.

Hiccup headed downstairs with an excited dragon behind him. Stoick noticed him and greeted him for the morning. "Mornin' son, see you're going for a flight this morning."

"Yep, Toothless woke me up. We are heading out for a while. I'm going to grab some bread before we leave."

Hiccup headed to find bread in one of the storage boxes he grabbed a loaf and headed out the back door. He putting in his mouth and started to set up the fake tail fin and saddle ready for a flight. He then chomped down on the bread and got on to the saddle and with that, Toothless took to the skies as fast as a bullet. He twirled in the air and leveled out. He and Toothless felt synchronize as the flew through the clouds above Berk. The he got an idea that need they could both work on. "Toothless, free fall time." They took off up in the air higher until it was hard to breath. Hiccup undid he safety strap and took out his prosthetic. He jumped off Toothless and the went head first towards the earth. He looked at each other with Hiccup smiling and Toothless's attempt to smile. After a good long minute, Hiccup hooked himself back on his dragon hand the slowed the descend towards the ground. They then touched down on a hill just outside the village.

Hiccup got off Toothless and took out his sketch book and started to draw the display in front of him, it was just breathtaking. There was no clouds in the sky and the sun made the horizon have a tint of orange. The birds were everywhere and so were the terrible terrors. He also wanted Toothless at the side of the drawing so he told him to scoot over. Toothless gave him his best pose with his ears up and had a toothless smile that was so famous. He soon finished his last details and he heard the sound of wings flapping behind him. He turned around to see an even more beautiful sight, Astrid. He loved how her hair flowed in the wind as she flew, it was breathtaking in itself. He also missed what she just said.

Astrid, "Hello, Hiccup. Are you paying attention? I asked what you are doing."

"Sorry, I'm just drawing the view. Why did you come out here?"

"I was just coming to find you." That confused Hiccup. Why did she come to find him?

"What did Snotlout and the twins do this time?"

"Nothing that I know of. I just came to hang with you. May I see your drawing?" Hiccup handed her his sketchbook and she observed the drawing. The drawing surprised her, it was elegant down to the finest details. She was out of breath, it was that good. She was about to give back the sketchbook when a page fell out of the book and at her feet. She picked it up and saw what it was, and started to blush. It was a picture of her with her bangs in her eyes slight smile on her face. The picture also includes her with her dragon with she was petting it. "When did you do this?"

Hiccup looked up and saw what she was holding, he blushed a deep red, "I-uhhh drew th-that not to long ago."

"I never posed for this, how did you do this?"

"Well I kept an image in my mind what you looked like. Can I have that back?" She gave him the drawing and she noticed something in her heart that she never noticed before. She care for him. She was going to say something to break the awkward silence but instead she just turned around and started to leave. In her mind she was beating herself for it. She was never good with her... feelings. Yet when she was about to climb on to her dragon, Hiccup spoke up. "Do you mind if I take you to another place with a great view. We could bring food with us or eat before we good. Yet if you don't want to then-."

"Hiccup, I would love to come along. Just let me grab a couple of things before we go."

Hiccup, "Sounds good, we should meet up back here in half and hour."

* * *

Both of the teens grabbed what they needed for the picnic they were going to want such as foods and fish for their dragons. After taking care of packing what they wanted, they met up at the same place that Hiccup said to meet up. Astrid saw the clearing at the back of her dragon and saw Hiccup waiting for her at the top of the clearing. She flew down and met up with him and he asked, "Are you ready to head out?"

"Yep I'm ready for 'our date'." She was teasing him and wanted to see how dark his face could get.

"Umm- this is- well- is this a date?" He was blushing but so was Astrid. Astrid still on her dragon came up with a great idea. "Race ya. Ready, set, go!"

"Astrid, I'm not even prepared. You don't even know where we are going." Astrid kept going like she didn't hear him. Hiccup jumped on his dragon with a chuckly and sped after her. He was coming in hot on her tail and tried to pass but she wouldn't get out of the way. "Hey, no fair. Is Astrid Hofferson cheating?"

"Nope, your just not getting ahead of me." That didn't last long when Hiccup corkscrewed over her and took the lead. After having their fun, Hiccup lead the way to the location. As he landed he pulled out the food from a satchel that he carried it in. All that he took was large pieces of mutton and a loaf of bread. He also got some fish to feed Toothless with and maybe he would heat some up and eat some himself. Astrid then landed and started to take out other foods she wanted to eat and wanted Hiccup to try out. They sat down next to each other in awkward silence. The only things that broke the silence was Toothless and Stormfly eating the fish that they brought.

"Hiccup, you have to try this." She handed him over what looked like a red shell around a long leg.

"What is this?"

"It is crab, I got some one day flying a couple of miles away from here on a small beach. It tastes good." Hiccup peeled of a section of shell and dug into the meaty insides. Flavor enveloped his taste buds and he became very eager and started to crave it. He peeled away the hard shell in large sections and engulfed all off it. "I take it that you like it."

"Mmmmhhmmm." Astrid just laughed at Hiccup as he gave her a goofy smile. That signature smile is what she loved the most about him, other than what he is like. He isn't like the other guys. He doesn't, in some terms, try to get in her pants. He isn't self centered and he thinks about others more than he does himself. In a great way, he is different. That was when Hiccup asked a question that involved part of the reason he was here.

"May I draw you and also capturing the scenery?" She grew a slight smile and nodded. Hiccup took out his charcoal and pulled out his notebook. He flipped to a new page and looked up before starting. "I don't want you to move a muscle, it needs to be to a point of perfection."

"Am I aloud to talk?"

"Yes, conversation would be nice."

"Then I can do this." Hiccup placed the charcoal on the page and started to sketch. Hiccup would occasionally look up to see the details that he had to put in. Silence was once again in the air until Hiccup spoke up.

"Are you starting to cramp up, you have been sitting like that for 20 minutes."

"A little, it doesn't matter though." The conversation didn't last long.

"Does Snotlout still flirt with you like he usually does?"

"Ya." She sighed out the answer. "He will always flirt until two things either happen. One, he finally gets what he wants and I date him, which won't happen. Two, I go out with someone else and he leaves me alone, that's the side that I would prefer."

Hiccup and Astrid would talk about other stuff like life at home with their parents and training tomorrow with their dragons. Soon Hiccup was finished his drawing. It only took him 3 hours to do. "Finished, finally it is complete."

"May I take a look at it?" Hiccup gave her the drawing still looking at it and she gasped. "It looks beautiful." Hiccup looked up to see Astrid looking into his eyes with the eyes he loved so much. He almost melted into them. She then attacked his lips with her own. This wasn't like the other kisses, this had more passion on both sides. They both broke for air and Hiccup commented, "Well I guess this solves the Snotlout problem."

Astrid laughed and the both then grew deeps shades of red at what they did. Then someone behind the cleared their throat and they both looked around hoping it wasn't Snotlout. They saw it was someone else and released their breaths. It was only Ruffnut, but then they turned red again. Hiccup broke the awkwardness, "Did you see all that?"

"The entire thing." She smirked at this. "I was coming to find Astrid so we could go to the market together like she said she would. I was coming to get her until I saw you guys talking and then making out seeing how far it would go."

Astrid, "I'm going to kill you, but for now we should get going. Bye Hiccup." She kissed on the lips one last time and got on Stormfly. She took to the air along with Ruffnut. "Where is Tuffnut? You guys always ride together."

"He's with Snotlout. They are hanging together a bit more." They kept flying towards the village. "So your with Hiccup now it seems."

"I guess you could say that." She had a small smile take over her lips. "Do you have a special guy you look at."

Ruffnut signed, "No, I don't. Not anytime soon, My mother was planning on me going to find someone from another clan and marry. Yet I don't want to do that, I want to stay here in Berk."

"Then I will help you when you find the special someone, that is a promise." That lightened the mood a bit as Ruffnut smiled and they continued back to Berk. Ruffnut and Astrid have gotten closer as they shared some interests and Ruffnut wanted to throw an ax better.

"I thank you Astrid for cheering me up a little. Tuff could never do that for me."

They had the peaceful flight back to go to the market.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Review so I may improve my writing skills, Glad that I found some reviews and I read them. Still need more of everything. Next chapter, again with Ky yet in sad times. Uncle gets sick with terminal illness and his dragon is found, what excitement. Fav and Follow if you would. Thanks.**

**The Dragon King **


End file.
